The present invention relates to a table football game. Various table football games are already known which are used in the home or in amusement premises.
The most widespread table or box football game today is usually designated the Togglerspiel. The game consists of a rectangular box of up to 80 .times. 150 cm in size. Eight transverse bars are fitted in the longitudinal sides of the box and on these bars one to five player figures are fixed according to position. Outside the box walls, handles are fastened on the transverse bars, more particularly four on each side. By means of these handles, the players are able to displace the bars transversely to the playing field and to revolve the figures fixed on the bar in a circular motion. The players now attempt by appropriate movements of the figures to propel the ball into the opposing goal.
The great disadvantage of the Togglerspiel is that vision of the playing field is severely impaired by the many bars and the field of play or action of the figures is extremely limited. Furthermore, a realistic possibility for play in the case of the Togglerspiel is not feasible because the figures can only be revolved about their bar and lateral displacement is only very limited.
With another known table football game, the figures fixed on a perpendicular drive axis are revolved through a linkage system with a handle outside the playing frame, so that, when it comes within the reach of the foot of the figure, the ball can be "kicked" away. The game figures can be displaced in slots on the playing field area. When the handle is released, the figures are always drawn back to rest position by spring tension.
The field of play has recesses or grooves into which the ball rolls to bring it within the area of a play figure. The ball can be knocked or "kicked" away only by the swivel motion of the figure or by a movement in the direction of the guide slot.
Moreover, an ice hockey game is prior art in which discs or pucks are used. The play figures fastened on the perpendicular drive elements are fitted with hockey sticks. The figures can be moved in slots by means of bars in the longitudinal direction of the field of play and can also be revolved about their own axes. The puck can be propelled away by the stick of the play figure through the swivel motion. The puck can also be knocked away by longitudinal motion of the play figure.
A table football game is also prior art whereby the play figures have a movable leg. The principal of this football game corresponds to that of a Togglerspiel game. Two, three or five play figures are fastened on the six transverse bars. Lateral displacement of the transverse bars with the play figures is effected by a highly complex mechanism below the level of play. The actuating levers for lateral displacement are located on the four corners outside the frame of play.
Each play figure has a moving foot for "kicking" or knocking away the ball. However, the figures do not swivel and therefore can kick only in the direction of the opposing goal. Drive for the kicking feet is also derived from a complicated linkage system, which has to be actuated by the feet of the players of the game. All feet of the play figures fastened on the relevant bar are moved simultaneously.
The field of play is not flat, but convex, so that the ball always rolls back into the area of a play figure.
All of these known games have the disadvantage that the play figures cannot shoot the ball in an accurate direction. Whereas the direction in which the ball is shot is generally toward the opposing goal, its point of actual arrival is a matter of chance. The invention is devoted to creating a game in which every play figure can shoot accurately, as a result of which the game becomes far more interesting and realistic.